Let Me Enlighten You
by divergentshipper10
Summary: Clary is dead. As far as everyone knows. When Clary returns, she is not the same. Not only does she not look like herself, she is stronger and more independent. Clary has been staying at the Las Vegas Institute for 3 years, but trouble arises back in New York and she must return with parabatai, Emerson, to help with the new known threat. Will they recognize her, though? T-M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to my new fanfic! This is my first ever TMI fan fiction and I'm super excited! For those of you who are new to my account let me introduce myself. My name is Amy, I'm 14 years old and an eighth grader. I have written two Divergent stories, one of which will be over by the end of the week, and one Doctor Who/Sherlock crossover which I have just started with my friend. Anyways! I hope you guys will enjoy this story! Review and let me know if this story is a COMPLETE bust or if I should keep going! This is written in first person view because that's what I'm used to, sorry! Enjoy!**

**Clary PoV **

**(before her 'death')**

I am slowly starving. I've been trapped in this cellar for weeks, with only a little bread and water every couple of days. I was taken by Sebastian over two months ago. He tells me that there are shadowhunters looking for me, but they will never find me. Alive anyways. I gave up trying to live weeks ago. No matter how hard I tried, I was never able to escape. I miss my family, and the Lightwoods. But out of everyone, I miss Jace the most. I have been waiting for him to find me for ages, but he hasn't come. I'm dying, I know that. If Jace ever does find me, I will most likely be dead. I really wish I would just die already. I have suffered through so much pain, that the will to live is gone. I have begged Sebastian to kill me, but he won't. He wants me to suffer.

I hear a shuffling above my head. It's coming from the 1st floor. Suddenly I hear someone yell. The next thing I know, Sebastian has crashed through the cellar door screaming. He has something in his hands. A seraph blade. He approaches me and touches the blade to my shoulder.

"Well, little sister. I've been caught, but I won't let them get what they want." He whispers. "I want Herondale and the Lightwoods to see the light fade out of your eyes. This is going to hurt Clarissa, but I suppose you are used to it."

I feel him shove the blade into my shoulder, then into my stomach. I scream. My throat is raw, and my lungs burn. Blood is coming out my mouth. Then I see the face I have been waiting on all these months. Jace throws his seraph blade just as Sebastian turns, and it hits him right in the heart. He collapses onto the ground. Jace runs towards me, but I already know that it's too late. Alec is right behind him, a seraph blade in his hand and a bow on his back next to his sheath. He looks at me and stops in his tracks. Jace is next to me, drawing healing runes on my stomach and arm. I know it won't work, and so does he.

"Please work." He begs. I begin to feel light headed and I see spots. "No, Clary, no don't. Come on just stay with us for a few more minutes."

"Jace. You came." I say weakly.

"Of course I did." he replies.

"I love you." I say then everything begins to fade, and the last words I hear are: "I love you too, now just stay. Please stay. Clary." I see a single tear roll down his cheek then everything goes black.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that. Poor Clary. Let me know if should continue this! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Horror

**A/N All the reviews I got were fantastic! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Clary PoV**

**(Three Years Later)**

I wake up in my lavender room that I share with my friend, and parabatai, Emerson. Emerson saved me after I 'died'. She told me that I really was dead, but she 'stole' me from the Claves morgue. I found that a bit creepy at first, but she told me that I had just died. I am currently in the Las Vegas institute. Emerson and her two older sisters and younger brother, are the only ones who live here. Their parents visit every so often, but it's usually only them. Emerson is only two months older than me, which is nice considering her sisters are both 22, they're twins. Her younger brother is 11, and reminds me so much of Max, it hurts. Today I must return to New York under a new identity. She says that I will need a makeover to hide who I am. I have matured since I have last been in New York. I'm now 5" 6' with a somewhat curvy body. My breasts are now B cups, but that's still pretty small. I'm no where near as pretty as I had hoped to be. Not compared to Emerson at least. Emmy is 5"8', she has a very curvy body, a coppery colored hair, and soft brown eyes.

I get out of bed and see that Emerson is not is hers. I hear shower water running, then it turns off. A few minutes later, Emmy comes out in dark skinny jeans, a black ruffle top and tennis shoes. Her hair is dripping.

"Come on, Clary. Time for your makeover." She says in her chipper voice.

"Alright, but what do you plan on doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to dye your hair. Don't protest, Jace and the Lightwoods will recognize you right off the bat with that fire hydrant hair."

"I don't know, Em." I say. I never planned on drastically changing my appearance.

"It's a pretty color, I promise." She reassures.

"What's it called?"

"Honey. It's a like a light brown."

That's a big difference from my fiery red hair now. "I don't like this, but alright. But what if I see my mom? She'll recognize my eyes."

"You have to act like my cousin. I have talked to a warlock, she can glamour your eyes to look like mine. Like a family trait. The glamour will be strong enough, so no one can see through it. Not even you." She tells me.

"Okay, let's get started." I say, my voice wavering. I'm nervous. Not about how I will look, but seeing everyone I once loved, that I still love to this day. My mom, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus. Jace. I wonder if he has moved on?

Emmy sits me down in front of the sink on a stool. She brings out a container of weird looking blueish stuff.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Bleach. Your hair is too dark for the dye, so we need to bleach it first." She explains. I nod, even though I'm not okay with it. I have to deal with it though. I need to.

Em takes a paint brush sort-of thing. She gently applies the bleach on my whole head of curls. She lets it sit for about 45 minutes, then makes me lean back so she can wash it out with the shower head. When I turn to look back at the mirror, she turns me around.

"I want it to be a surprise." She tells me. She applies the hair dye and puts it up in a plastic thing. After another hour, she washes it out again and blow dryed my hair. She turns me around and I look at myself in the mirror. I gasp. My bright red curls are now a soft light brown. My eyes look out of place though.

"I look strange." I say.

"Here, drink this." She tells me. It looks like a potion. I drink it and watch the transformation. My eyes become a darker green, then hazel, and finally brown. The same as Emerson's. I smile. The potion also took away my freckles and scars that Sebastian gave me. I look like a new person, yet, not.

"My face look the same." I tell Em.

"Well, we couldn't really do anything about that. The glamour was too expensive, and unless you want to get plastic surgery, you are going to have to act very different." Emerson informs.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure at least my own mother will recognize me."

"Oh, she will, but that's why we need you to stay as far away from her as possible."

"I'll try, but she's my mom." I complain.

"I'm sorry, Clary, but unless you want her killed, you must keep quiet."

"What? You wouldn't dare kill my mother!" I shout.

"No not me. Aubrey never informed you on why we are going, did she?" She ask. Aubrey is one of her older sisters. I shake my head. "There has been a huge demon outbreak, and the Clave doesn't know why. They are sending us in to help."

"Okay." I respond quietly.

"Oh, you also need a new name."

"A new name?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but there aren't many people named Clary in the world, so yes, new name."

"Like what?"

"You choose, but you are going to have my last name, Hensworth." Emerson tells me.

"What about Chloe? Chloe Anne." I recommend.

She puts her finger on her chin, as if considering it. "Where did you get that name?"

"I don't know, I like both of them and it has a ring to it."

"Chloe Ann Hensworth. I like it."

"Good, I just need to learn to say Chloe, instead of Clary."

"We don't have time we need to go now. After I apply your makeup anyways."

I roll my eyes. "Demons are taking over Brooklyn and you want to do my makeup?"

"Yes, now sit."

I sit back down in the stool and she gives me winged eyeliner and mascara that is a bit too heavy for my taste. She adds on pink lip gloss and straightens my hair. She makes me put on some decent clothes, but apparently decent is chic to her. I put on an orange crop top, with NO undershirt, so it shows my bare stomach, light skinny jeans, but my signature combat boots, despite Emmy's attempts at telling me it will blow my cover. I just shrug her off.

We walk to the Portal room together. Hand in hand.

"Do you think Jace missed me?" I ask.

"Correction, misses you. And yes I think he does. Aubrey has been keeping an eye on him the past couple weeks or so, and whenever someone brings up your name, he just walks out of the room."

"I kind of feel bad. I was almost hoping he would move on. At the same time, I'm happy he didn't. I know it sounds selfish, but I love him… still." I say.

"I know you do." Is all she says.

When we arrive at the Portal room, Aubrey, Jack (Em's little brother), and Cynthia (Emmy's other sister) are all there.

"Finally you guys are here," Cynthia says. "Okay, so here's the plan. You three," She points at Emerson, Aubrey and I, "Will portal to New York in a minute. I'm going to take Jack to Idris, so he can stay with Mom and Dad, then I'll meet you guys at the NYC institute. Got it?"

We all nod. "Right, now off we go." Emmy says.

Aubrey steps through the Portal, Emmy following her. I look at the Portal, take a deep breath, and step inside.

**(A/N I was going to end it here, but I was feeling nice. So you get a little more.)**

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I feel like I'm spinning, then I land on concrete. I look around and the familiar streets of New York. And the Institute. I see Aubrey talking to… to Maryse. I stand up and someone slings an arm around my shoulder. I turn my head and see Emmy. I smile at her and she smiles back. Then Maryse walks towards us.

"You must be Emerson." she says, outstretching a hand to Emmy. She nods and takes it.

"Yes, nice to meet you, ." Em replies.

"And I would assume you are…" She trails off when she looks at me. I forgot that my face still looks the same. "Clary." She whispers, her eyes suddenly bright with tears. I didn't know she missed me that much.

"I'm Chloe." I say quickly.

Maryse nods and turns away.

Em whispers in my ear. "She recognized you."

"Yeah she did, and that was just Maryse. She hardly knew me. I can't imagine how Jace will react." I respond.

Then, the ground begins to shake. I turn to see Cynthia. She smiles at me and introduces herself to Maryse.

"Well, now I suppose I should introduce you to my children. Alec, Isabelle and Jace." Maryse says. But she looks at me when she says Jace. "Follow me." She says and we do. We walk around the institute until we arrive at the training room. It's the first time I have seen Alec, Isabelle and Jace, for three years. My eyes fall on Jace. He is practicing throwing a seraph blade at a board. Maryse clears her throat. All of their eyes fall on her.

"Children this is, Aubrey, Cynthia, Emerson, and…" She trails off when she gets to me, again. "This is, uh, Chloe."

Alec's eyes grow wide, Isabelle's mouth is open, and Jace drops his Seraph Blade. Emmy leans into my ear again. "This is going to be harder than we thought." She whispers.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and leave suggestions! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Cover Blown

**A/N I'm super happy you guys are enjoying this story! I'm getting nothing but good reviews! Someone recognizes Clary, and knows its her for sure. And guess what? She admits to it! Enjoy!**

**Clary PoV**

Everyone is looking at me, and Emmy is stifling a laugh. I jab her in the side.

"Ow! Chloe! What the hell was that for?" She yelps.

I glare at her. I whisper in her ear. "Help me out here! Everyone is staring! Ask Cynthia about Jack or something so everyone stops looking at me!"

"Alright, fine." She turns to Cynthia. "Is Jack alright? Mom said there has been some trouble in Idris."

"Everything is fine. Dad is injured though. A bunch of Werewolves got to him. He got bit, but they don't know if he will transform." Cynthia replies.

My jaw drops. "Uncle Anderson might be a WEREWOLF!" I shout.

"They said that it's highly unlikely, but it's not impossible." She just shrugs. "I think it would be kinda cool."

"I'm sorry what did you just say? Cynthia, you are 22 years old! You have been fighting demons your whole life and you HATE downworlders!" Aubrey says.

"You're just mad because you are in love with a warlock, and I don't approve."

"Yet you still think it would be cool if Dad was a werewolf!?"

"I don't mind werewolves, I almost married one. But then again, he became a werewolf after we got engaged. Then I found out he was hitting on that warlock girl. I think he liked her because she was infertile, so he didn't have to worry about, you know… babies." Cynthia says.

Emmy and I burst out laughing because we know Cynthia is probably pregnant and she won't tell anyone. "Do you think we should ask her?" I ask Em.

"Yes, but Jace is still staring at you. At least Alec and Isabelle are laughing." She smiles at me.

"I will worry about Jace later." I whisper back. "Soooo, Cynthia. Is there something you want to tell us something my dearest cousin?" I tease.

"Um, what are you talking about Chloe?" She asks.

"Well, you see I found an interesting little thing in your bathroom last week."

"And what would that be?" She crosses her arms.

"A pregnancy test. And it said it was positive."

Her eyes widen. "BY THE ANGEL CHLOE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouts.

"Why? I thought you loved me!" I melodramatize.

"Whatever, I'm going to get changed. Aubrey come with me, I need to talk to you."

Cynthia and Aubrey leave, Maryse on their tail. It is now only Emmy, Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and I. All three of them are staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just look like someone we knew." Alec says. Jace looks like he is near tears. He looks down and messes with his Seraph blade.

"I get that a lot." I say. I grab Emmy's hand and leave. I'm not paying attention and I ram into something, or should I say someone. I look up and see Magnus. His eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, uh, sir. I was just-" I don't get to finish my sentence. Magnus grabs my hand and rushes me into the kitchen, leaving Em behind. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing?" I ask pretending to be confused.

"I can tell a glamour when I see one. You may want to consider the fact that I am one of the most powerful warlocks in the world and I can see through other warlocks glamours." Magnus says.

My stomach drops. He can see my true eyes, and freckles, and the gruesome scar on my shoulder. He knows who I am.

"So my dear Clary. How's life?"

I like I'm getting lightheaded, I begin to fall over, but Magnus catches me. "Magnus."

"The one and only." He replies. "Now, you have disappeared for three years and let us think that you were dead, now you show up thinking that at least one of won't figure it out?" He sounds angry.

"I knew one of you would figure it out, I just thought it would be my mother." I reply. Will he get hurt? I don't want him too.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, I'm just confused on how you are here. I was in the house the night you 'died' you had no pulse whatsoever, you weren't breathing, and you were as pale as a ghost."

"That's because I was dead. Emmy won't tell me how she made me live, but I don't really care. I'm standing here. Breathing, Magnus! Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy Clary, but why didn't you come back?" He asks.

"I couldn't. If I came back I would have had to deal with the Clave and everyone. I found a new home. I have friends, a parabatai even!"

"A parabatai? Who?"

"That girl you dragged me away from. Emerson." I say.

"Ah."

"Has Jace missed me?" I ask.

"Yes, more than you know. He can hardly talk to girls anymore. Never moved on, and we never urged him to. You were, and are, the love of his life. Why don't you tell him?"

"I can't, not yet anyways. I will eventually. I'll hint at it, but I can't tell him."

"You should have seen him after you died. He was screaming your name and was desperately drawing runes on you. He yelled at me to fix you, but I couldn't, you had lost too much blood. After that he locked himself in his room for weeks, and he only came out for food, then he went back to his room and locked the door." Magnus tells me.

"Is it still bad?"

"He still has nightmares every night as far as I know. When can you tell him?"

"Not for another week at least, which kills me, but I just can't tell him yet."

"Alright, but Clary-" he is cut off by someone coming in. Jace.

"What about Clary?" Jace asks.

"Nothing, Jace." Magnus says.

"Why are you talking about Clary with her?" He points at me. I need to lie.

"Because I knew her." I say.

"What?"

"I knew her, we met in Idris. You know when they were matching the downworlders with the shadowhunters. I saw her draw the mark on my parents. We got to talking and we became friends, then she disappeared. She texted me a couple times, talked about you a lot. I don't think I've ever met anyone more in love with a person than her." That's a pretty decent story. I think?

"She never talked about you." He says coldly.

"I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not important." Then I leave the kitchen. I can't stand being around Jace without him knowing who I am. I don't know if it will get better, but I hope it will.

**A/N So Magnus knows! He may or may not tell someone, but you'll just have wait! I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me suggestions PLEASE! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Life Can Be Hard

**A/N Oh my god…. you guys gave 11 reviews last chapter! I am sooo happy you guys are enjoying this fanfiction! It's really fun to write! I already know who is going to find out next, but that won't happen for a few more chapters! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Clary PoV**

**(Later that day)**

Jace has been staring at me all day and I hate it. I love him, but he doesn't know who I am. To him, I'm just a stranger and a guest. I guess I'm not though, everyone says that I look just like… well… myself. Isabelle has tried to talk to me, but I just make up an excuse for her to get away from me. I'm afraid I will give myself away, like I did with Magnus. Then again, that wasn't really my fault, he is the high Warlock of Brooklyn, therefore, he is extremely powerful. Maryse keeps giving me suspicious glances, I think she may know it's me, but she doesn't want to make any accusations… yet. Alec was giving us a tour earlier today, and I think he was confused by the fact that I knew exactly where I was going, while none of the other did. I am currently sitting in my room sketching, until Cynthia comes in. I set my notebook down as she walks towards my bed and sits down.

"Clary." She says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"How did you know, I never took a pregnancy test."

"I guessed. You have been throwing up every morning, you had a sudden craving for sardines and ice cream, and your emotions are out of control. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Can I tell you something?" She asks.

"Of course you can, you know I'm trustworthy."

"I don't know who the father is."

My eyes widen. "What? How many guys have you… you know?"

"Three, Two of them were Shadowhunters, and the other was a Warlock, but they're infertile, so it's narrowed down to two."

"Are you going to tell them?" I ask.

"No, one of them died after a fight with some rogue Vampires, and the other one hasn't been seen for about a month now."

"How far along are you?"

"At least two months, I think."

"Who do you THINK the father is?"

"Sadly, probably the one that passed away, I didn't take birth control at all that week. His name was Antoni. He was a really sweet guy, but had arrogance issues."

"Sounds like Jace." I say.

"I just don't know if I can raise a child alone, I mean, I'm old enough to, but I never planned on raising one alone." Her voice is trembling.

"I think you'll be a great mom. You will be fine, and I can always help you." I promise her.

"Alright thanks, Clar- I mean, er, Chloe." She winks at me and I smile. When she leaves I pick up my sketchpad again and begin to draw Cynthia, holding her baby in her arms with me standing beside her.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I wake up screaming. The nightmares are back, and they're worse than before. I dream about Sebastian pushing me against the wall and forcing me to kiss him, then he stabs me. Over and over and over again, until I die. I begin to sob; memories of those torcherous months flooding back into my mind. My bedroom door opens, and I see Magnus come in. Why is Magnus at the institute? Nevermind, I don't want to know. He walks over to me and holds me.

"Nightmares?" He asks.

"Yes, but they're worse." I reply.

"How so?"

"More graphic and bloody."

"About Sebastian, I would assume?" He asks.

"Yes. I hate it Magnus, I haven't had a pleasant sleep in years."

"I can make a potion for you."

"Please. Will it stop the nightmares?"

"You'll have lucid dreams instead, meaning you can control the dreams."

"Alright. Magnus, promise me you won't tell anyone about me."

"I promise." He says. "Now go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, sorry for waking you, goodnight, Magnus."

"Goodnight," He look down the hallway. "Clary." He finishes.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I wake up and look at the time. It's nearly noon. I quickly get up and take a shower, apply my make up and put on some decent clothing. I lay down on my now made bed and continue my drawing of Cynthia. I repeatedly have to fix her nose, I can never get noses right, ever! I eventually finish and begin to draw Emerson, holding her sword, which is glowing white. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say.

Emmy walks in. "Hey, where did you go with that Warlock dude yesterday?"

"Magnus? Oh, we just... talked." I say.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something." She says.

"I'm so sorry Emmy."

"About what?" She repeats.

"Magnus knows, about me, I mean."

"What? Clary! You were supposed to keep it a secret!" She yells.

"It won't be a secret anymore if you keep shouting my name. And he can see through the glamour, Em, he's a very powerful Warlock." I say.

"Sp you didn't tell him?"

"No! My green eyes, freckles, and scars, gave me away. I didn't say a word." I promise.

"Is he trustworthy?"

"For the most part." I reply.

"I'm trusting you, Clary, don't screw this up. You can tell them all later, but not for a while."

"I know, Emmy."

"Come on, lunch is ready."

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

When we get downstairs, the moment I enter the kitchen, everyone look at me. I roll my eyes and walk over to Cynthia.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much, just thinking of names." She replies.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A girl of course, Girls are more fun."

"Cynthia, baby girls are not Barbie Dolls." I say, a hint of laughter in my voice.

Isabelle, who is cooking something putrid at the stove, laughs. "Yes they are! What's the point of babies if you don't get to dress them up?"

"Raising them to be badasses." Aubrey says. "Like us."

"When you have kids, Chloe, what do you want?" Cynthia asks me.

"Probably a boy, I feel like they're less stubborn and easier to train." I say.

"Really? Well, I suppose I can't argue with that, you were raised around boys almost your whole life, until, you know, the accident with your parents." Aubrey says.

I shrug my shoulders, I suppose I should act more emotional, but it's just a made up story. "I don't know, girls are just too, well, girly."

"Girls are too girly? Wow, logic, Chloe, use logic." Cynthia says.

Then Magnus walks into the kitchen, a strange bottle in his hand. He gives it to me.

"That is for you, try not to have graphic dreams anymore." He says. Alec gives him a confused look, and Jace raises his eyebrows.

"Thanks, Magnus. I'm sorry, but you know what I have been through." I reply.

"Warming up to the new girl?" Alec says, obvious jealousy in his voice.

"We met in Alicante, now leave it Alexander." Magnus says.

"Aw, the couple fights are so adorable." Em says as she walks in. "Chloe, you need to keep your screams down, will ya?"

"You have been sleeping in the same room as me since we were ten, you have dealt with this before." I say.

"Yeah, but it's never been this bad." She says.

"What do you dream about?" Jace asks.

I'm take aback by this. "Things you couldn't imagine." I reply.

"Try me." He says.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I say.

"How bad is it Clo?" Aubrey asks.

"Blood, the rapture, him." I respond.

"Chloe, maybe you should talk to the Silent Brothers, they can help you." Em suggests.

"You know why I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"They're loyal to the Clave, and if they search through my memories, who knows what they'll find." I say.

"Who is 'Him'?' Alec asks.

"A person that has ruined my life." Is all I say and the room falls silent.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and leave suggestions! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Danger

**A/N I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so much! I love writing it and I won't be ending it anytime soon. A few of you want Jace to find out about Clary NOW, but he probably won't find out until chapter 10… sorry! In this part someone becomes suspicious of Clary, but doesn't really accuse her of being… her, I guess? Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Clary PoV**

Everyone is once again, staring at me. I hate it when they do that, like I'm some kind of monster that just randomly appeared.

"Why do you guys always stare at me?" I ask, annoyed.

"You look just like her." Isabelle says.

"Who?"

"Clary. Except you don't have the same hair and eyes. She also had a load of freckles. She died a few years back. Seba- I mean, Jonathan Morgenstern killed her. She had been kidnapped. We looked everywhere for her, but it took us months to find her. We did eventually, but by then it was too late. She bled to death." Isabelle's eyes are bright with tears.

"I'm sorry." I say. It's weird to mourn over your own death.

"You sound just like her too. You say sorry, when it isn't even your own fault. A mundane habit."

"Just how I was raised, I suppose."

"Who are you, Chloe?" Isabelle asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You are not normal, at all."

"Isabelle!" Alec warns.

"Well, look at her. Clary was so… different. Not many people have the same habits and facial structure as another person." Isabelle accuses.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!" I say.

"Isabelle, leave her alone." Aubrey says.

"And who do you think you are telling me what to do!" Isabelle shouts.

"Isabelle get out. We'll talk later." Alec says.

She leaves with a huff and says, "You are her."

Alec walks over to me. "Sorry about Iz, she's going through a bit of a hard time." He says.

"It's not a problem." I say. I wish I had thought this through more. Isabelle was about to burst into tears when she started talking about me.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you really do look like her, Clary I mean. I don't know if we could introduce you to her mother without her cutting again." He says.

I feel my stomach turn. My mom was cutting herself after I died? I suddenly feel tears streaming down my face. I imagine everything my mother has been through the past three years without me. My hands cover my mouth. Graphic images from my nightmares flash through my head. Jace is watching me, confusion on his face. "Magnus." I choke out.

Magnus walks over to me. "It wasn't your fault." He says quietly, grabbing my shoulders.

"Yes it is. What has been happening to her?" I whisper.

"I think only she can answer that question." He says.

I breakdown. I don't know what's happening. I can't breathe. I'm dying. Dying. Dying. I look at Magnus and scream. His face is covered in blood. Then the whole room disappears. I hear noises. Voices. Sebastian's voice. "Clarissa, welcome home." he says.

"Leave me alone." I cry.

"Did you miss me little sister? I thought you knew you couldn't kill a demon."

"You're not a demon." I say.

"I'm enough of one to come back, and I'm coming for you. I will finish what I have started." He growls.

"Get out of my head. Please. Get out. It hurts." I whimper.

"I've been haunting your memories, haven't I?"

"GET OUT!" I scream. My stomach turns and I rech.

"No. I want to watch you squirm." He taunts.

"Just leave me alone! What did I do! Kill me already! Please! Kill me!"

"This is pathetic. You are begging me to kill you. I'll let you go for now, Clarissa, but I will be back and this time, you won't live through it."

I can breathe again. My lungs fill with air. I open my eyes and see that everyone is staring at me. Magnus is next to me. His face is once again normal. "He's back Magnus." I whisper. "He's back."

"What? How could he be?" He asks.

"Demon blood. He's going to kill me. He'll hunt me down, and kill me. I'm going to die." My head is beginning to hurt from crying.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Alec asks.

I look over at Emerson. Silent tears are rolling down her face. She could hear Sebastian too. Parabatai. "You heard him." I say to Em.

She walks over to me, takes my hand and pulls me off the ground. "Why didn't you tell me he was doing this. You were begging him to kill you. I heard what he was saying, but I wasn't in the same dream state as you. I was watching how you reacted." She say. She leans into my ear and whispers. "Clary, you are in danger. He isn't bluffing, he will kill you."

"I know. I'm scared Emmy."

"What the hell is happening! Obviously it's something bad, you were on the floor talking and screaming at nothing!" Jace yells.

I walk up to him. The memories of the night I died come flashing back into my head. "I love you too, now just stay. Please stay. Clary." He had said. "I know you will do anything for revenge, Jace. Now here's your chance." I offer.

"I'm listening."

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern is back."

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

"Chloe, you need to train. Come on." Em urges me.

"Fine, but I'm going to kick your ass in a sword fight." I challenge.

"You're on!"

We grab two swords and touch them together. Everyone is in the training room and watching us.

I make the first move and take a swipe towards her leg. She dodges and spins around to slice towards my arm. I defend her attempt and stab towards her stomach. She tries to defend, but fails. I see a bit of blood blossom under her shirt. We continue to fight, back and forth. Then our swords are pointed at each other. Mine on her throat, her on my stomach. I push towards her and she backs up, getting closer to the wall. I keep pushing until her back is against the wall. Then I take a risk and throw my sword. It sticks into the wall, right next to her head. She yelps and I laugh.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! This was a really dramatic part! I promise everyone will know about Clary by about chapter 10-12! Love ya! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6 With Love

**A/N Someone else finds out about Clary is this chapter! You can probably guess who, considering the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Clary PoV**

**(That Night)**

"Come now Clarissa, join me." Sebastian whispers.

"No! Leave me alone! What did I do to you?" I scream.

"It's not your actions, little sister, it's your stubbornness. I find it quite annoying. It would be so much easier if you just listened to me."

"How can I join you if I don't even know what you are doing?" I ask.

"You did last time we saw each other." He points out.

"That was for Jace, you were possessing him. I was trying to save him." I say, venom dripping in my voice.

"You'll come crawling to me one day, Clarissa." Then he stabs me and I scream.

I wake up from my nightmare and see Isabelle standing in my doorway. Her eyes are wide and bright. She rushes to my side. "Clary! It's really you!" She says.

"What?" I ask. I can't let her figure me out, but I think it's too late.

"You were talking about Jace, in your sleep." Her expression suddenly turns dark. "Why did you leave! Jace hardly ever ate, and he has nightmares every night! Your mother went through major depression. I cried for weeks. I CRIED! For you, Clary! You should have seen Simon, he hardly talked to anyone for a month and a half. Why didn't you come back and how are you alive!"

"Isabelle, keep it down. Listen to me. I couldn't come back, okay? I wanted to, you have no idea how much I wanted to, but I couldn't. As for how I am alive… I honestly have no idea. Emmy made me live, but she won't tell me how she did it. She always says, 'You'll figure it out, just think'. I tried to figure it out, but I couldn't." I explain.

Isabelle's expression softens and she hugs me. I hug her back. I feel her shaking and I realize she's crying. "Clary, I'm so glad you're back."

"Isabelle, you can't tell anyone I'm here. Not yet." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"I guess I'm just not ready to be here yet. Also, Sebastian is on the loose and who knows what he is going to do."

"Alright, I guess that it is up to you, but Clary?"

"Yes."

"I missed you, all of us did." She says, then she walks out of my room.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

After Isabelle's visit last night, I fell asleep again. When I wake up my curtains are drawn back and my room has been cleaned. I look around and see Jace and Isabelle talking in corner of my room.

I pick up my pillow and throw it at Isabelle. "Can I get some privacy here!? Why are you guys in my room, while I'm sleeping!?" I semi-yell.

Isabelle looks at me and says, "I think he should know."

My eyes widen and I jump out if bed. I run towards Isabelle and pin her against the wall. "What did I SAY Isabelle!? I don't want anyone to know yet!"

"Who else knows?" She asks.

"Magnus, if you couldn't guess. Now why are you in MY room talking to HIM?"

"I want to tell him."

"I think that's my job, Isabelle." I claim.

"It's Jace, though." She whispers.

"He can't know yet." I respond.

"Okay, shut up ! Both of you! Get your hands off of her as well." Jace yells looking at us.

"She's fine Jace." Isabelle says.

"I don't know who the hell you are, Chloe, but I don't like you." He states.

I know he doesn't know it's me, but I feel something drop inside me. "Jace! You do know her! Look at her!" Isabelle yells.

Jace studies me. My whole body and I feel myself turn red. When he gets to my face he stops and stares. He looks at me blankly, then looks at Iz. "I have never met this girl in my life." He says. For some reason, I feel relieved. He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. The door opens a second later and Magnus walks in.

"I heard the yelling." He says. "I presume Isabelle knows."

I nod, "She figured it out."

"Clary, I think that you should tell them." He says.

"You really should, Clary, but I'm confused on how your eyes are brown and what you did you your hair." Isabelle says.

"My hair is dyed and my eyes and freckles are glamoured." I explain.

"Glamour? Why can't I see through it?" She asks.

"It's extremely strong, it even took me a second to see through it." Magnus says.

"You should go see your mother. Magnus can turn your hair red again and remove the glamour." Isabelle says.

"I don't know Iz…" I trail off, how would my mother react if she saw me?

"We'll go with you, Clary." Magnus tells me.

"Alright, but if she faints, you are going to catch her."

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

We take a taxi to Luke's house, where my mother and Luke live. I'm nervous, excited, and scared, all at the same time. I haven't seen my own mother for three years and not only that, she thinks I'm dead. When we arrive, I pull my hood over my head and look down. My hair is once again red, my eyes are green, my freckles are back and so are the scars. Isabelle takes my hand and we walk up to the door. I look at Magnus, then Izzy. They both nod, and I knock on the door. Luke answers.

"Magnus, Isabelle, I haven't seen you for months! Who is this?" He asks. I look up and pull my hood back. "Clary…"

"Hey, Luke." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Clary, how are you here! You're d-"

I interrupt him, "Dead, I know."

I thought he would be mad, like Isabelle or Magnus, but he hugs me and kisses the top of my head. I hug him back, and close my eyes. "Why didn't you come back?" Luke asks.

"I'll explain later, but is my Mom here?" I ask.

"Yes, she's in the back. I'll go with you, she may not have the same reaction as me, though. There will most likely be tears and unconsciousness." He jokes.

"I just want to see her."

"Alright, she's in the second room on the left."

"Thanks."

I walk down the hallway, Magnus and Isabelle on my tail. I stop in front of the door and take a deep breath. I open it and see my mom, painting a white horse in a meadow. She turns around and screams.

**A/N CLIFFY! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Love ya! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	7. Chapter 7 Love Is an Animal

**A/N And I'm back! You guys are seriously loving this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**(kailey: Thank you for the compliments! 3)**

**Clary PoV**

"Mom! Calm down." I say.

"Clary…" She runs up to me, tears streaming down her face. "My baby girl."

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?"

"Dying, I guess, and then not coming back."

"Don't apologize, Clary, but how did you live. I never got over your death." She tells me.

I explain what happened when I was with Sebastian, and Emmy. She doesn't interrupt me at all. I hold her hand the whole time. Magnus, Isabelle, and Luke listen too. Isabelle had to step out at one point when I talked about a certain subject. Him raping me. It was extremely hard to talk about that. I remember it all and it haunts me. My mother started to silently cry. I would imagine she was probably disturbed by it, like I was, her own 'son' raping her daughter. We share the same blood, yet he had a sick attraction to me. He may still have one.

"He didn't get you…" My mother trails off. But I know what she was going to say.

"If he did get me pregnant, I had a miscarriage. I don't think he did though." I say.

"Clary, I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner that we did." She says.

"It would have ended the same way every time. He was going to kill me if you found me."

"You got that right." Sebastian. He's in my head again.

"Get out." I say.

"What?" My mother says.

"Not you." I say. "Isabelle, it's happening again."

"Just relax, Clary. Listen and Relax." Iz says.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Come now, Clarissa, you know what I want." He replies.

I am starting to get a splitting headache. "Please get out, you're hurting me."

"If you beg. I love it when you squirm and cry, just like our first time. Right?" He's talking about the rape.

"I refuse to beg. If you don't leave me alone, I will tell everyone who I really am."

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone. Go ahead and tell all your idiotic friends who you are. I have the vampire, by the way."

"Simon…"

"You may want to hurry up and find me Clarissa, he doesn't have much time left." Then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and he's gone.

"He has Simon." I say.

"What?" Isabelle says.

"You heard me. Now he wants me to tell everyone."

"About you?" Luke says.

I nod. "It might be for the best. I just want to see Simon."

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

When we arrive at the institute, I pull my hair into a bun, then pull my hood over my head.

"Keep your head down until we get to your room." Magnus says.

I do as he says. As we are walking to my room, Alec passes us. "What are you guys doing? And where did you go? You haven't been here all day." He looks at me. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing" I say, then I begin to walk again. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Alexander, don't." Magnus says.

He turns me around anyways. His eyes widen when he sees my face. "What!?"

I cover his mouth with my hand. "Alec, be quiet, come to my room with us and I will explain." I say.

He nods. We finally get to my room and I sit on my bed. Then Alec speaks up. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What?" I say.

"You DIED, Clary. Now you're here and you think that we're all going to be okay with it? We mourned for you. You should have seen Jace, sometimes I thought that he was going to commit suicide. If you believe that we are going to forgive you-"

Isabelle cuts him off. "Speak for yourself, Alec. I forgive her. If you had heard the things he had done to her, you would to."

"So you're pitying me?" I say.

"No, Clary, I'm saying that you had a reason to not come back."

"Whatever, but Alec, don't tell Jace I'm here." I say.

"Why?"

Then Jace walks into my room. I quickly pull my hood up and get under the covers of my bed and pull them up high so that it covers up my face. "What the hell is up with you?" Jace asks.

"Nothing." I say, my voice is muffled from the sheets.

I hear footsteps coming close to me. "Jace, I wouldn't do that." I hear Isabelle says. But he doesn't listen. He pulls the sheets back, revealing my sloppy red hair and bright green eyes.

He takes a step back. I stand up and approach him, "Jace…" I say.

"How!? How are you here!?" He yells.

"Jace, I'm going to explain this to you, and while I am telling you what happened I don't want you to say a word." I say.

"Clary, I watched you die. I held you in my arms WHILE YOU DIED! How are you alive!"

"Just listen to what she has to say, Jace. But even I found it hard to listen to, it gets a bit… graphic." Isabelle says.

Jace sits on my bed and looks at me expectantly. "Go ahead." He says. There is a twinge of anger in his voice, and I don't blame him. I tell him the same story I told my mother. This time it was different though, I cried when I talked about the rapture. Out of everything that happened with Sebastian, that was the worst. Isabelle once again had to walk out. After I finish, Jace looks at me with wide eyes.

"Just say something." I tell him.

"Your virginity was taken by your own BROTHER!?" He says.

"Yes, it was. Now if you could all be so kind as to leave and let me relive the worst times of my life, I would be grateful." I say. Everyone except Jace leaves. "Yes Jace?"

"I'm mad at you, Clary." He says.

"I wouldn't blame you." I reply.

"But I still love you."

I look down. "Jace, why didn't you ever move on?"

"Because I loved you too much."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back, I was just scared and I-" He interrupts me with a kiss. I kiss him back with passion. The feel of his lips against mine is so foreign, yet familiar. I missed this. Our love. I had forgotten how strong it was. He pulls back a few inches so only our foreheads are touching.

"Don't apologize. I may be mad at you, Clary, but that doesn't lessen my love for you." He says.

"I love you too, Jace. And I promise I'll never leave again." I say.

"You don't have to promise me anything, because I won't let you go next time." Then he kisses me again.

**A/N AHHHHHHH CLACE! I wasn't going to have Jace find out until around chapter 10, but I couldn't help it. Jace and Clary are going to make their relationship stronger throughout the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed! All rights to TMI go to Cassandra Clare! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hell Has Returned

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while guys! I had a writers block, but I have a really dramatic chapter for you guys! Enjoy.**

**Clary PoV**

I wake up next to Jace in my bed. My back is against his chest and his arm is lazily slung over my waist. I relax in his arms until he too gets up.

"Good morning." He says.

"Good Morning indeed." I reply.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"I haven't slept better for three years." I say.

He kisses my cheek, then gets up. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you at breakfast." He leaves my room and I stand up, but my the air in my lungs is knocked out of me and I fall back onto the bed. Then Sebastian appears in front of me.

"Wha- What?" I whimper.

"Hello, Clarissa." He says.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't see my little sister?"

"I am NOT your sister!" I yell.

"It's funny how you work, Clarissa. When I'm trying to sleep with you, you ARE my sister, but when I'm not, you ARE NOT my sister."

"Shut up! Get out of my life! You already ruined it!"

"Do you really think that if you tell me to go away, I will?" He questions.

"No, I don't. I'm not stupid." I say.

"I know you aren't, you're actually quite clever, but not clever enough."

"What do you mean?"

He grabs my shoulders and slams me against the wall. He presses his head against mine, harder than a gentle gesture. "I don't think you should know. I will, however, tell you if you come with me." Then he kisses me with bruising force. I can't pull away, and my the back of my head is hurting from his strength. He finally pulls away. "Come with me, Clarissa."

I slap him across the face, "Never!" I shout. Then he pulls a seraph blade out of his belt.

"Do you really want to repeat what happened the last time we saw each other?" He taunts.

"Jace! Emmy!" I scream.

"You're just as pathetic as you were three years ago."

Jace comes crashing into my room. Sebastian slams me against the wall again. "Jace help!" I yell.

"Clary, there's nothing there!" He says.

He can't see him. Sebastian begins touching me. "I wouldn't mind a repeat of some different moments." He says.

"Get off of me! You are an Incest obsessed monster! EMMY!" I screech.

"Clary, he's only in your head, calm down. Please!" Jace says.

"He's on top of me, Jace! He is right in front of me! Go get Emmy!" I yell. He rushes out of the room.

"They won't be able to see me, little sister. You are on your own." He whispers. He begins to pull my shirt up. Then Emmy and Jace are in my room.

"Get off of her!" Emmy yells. Why can she see him?

Sebastian yells in my face. "How can she see me?!"

"I don't know?! It's your spell!" I yell back.

Emmy pulls her dagger out of her boot. Her weapon. "Jonathan, get off of her right now or I will stab your heart out." She threatens.

He looks at her collarbone, then looks at me again. He pulls my shirt down a bit. Just enough to see my parabatai mark. "Parabatai…" He hisses. Sebastian punches me in the stomach. I scream and pull my spare knife out of my pocket. I stab him in the knee and he yells. He kicks me in the ribs, hard. I can hear my bones crack. I begin to gasp and Jace runs towards me.

"Until next time, my dearest sister." Sebastian says. Then he disappears. I sit there in shock and pain. Jace's words are muffled. I can only look at Emerson. Her eyes reflect the same emotion as mine. Fear.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I am sitting in the infirmary with a bandage around my ribcage. Magnus took a look at me and said Sebastian had broken seven ribs. I am sketching in my notebook when Cynthia comes in. She sits on my bed.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi. What's up?" I ask.

"I just wanted to check up on you and talk."

"About what?"

"The baby and Em."

"Alright? Are you and the baby okay?"

"We're fine, I'm just nervous. I honestly never planned on having children. I don't mind having a child, I just never thought I would have one." She tells me.

"You'll be fine, and I'm always here and so is everyone else…" I pause. "So how's 'Uncle' Anderson?"

"His temper is raging. It's really worrying my mom, it's a sign of turning. I still think it would be cool if he was a werewolf though." She says and I laugh.

"Why did you want to talk about Emmy?" I ask.

"She's not normal, Clary. There is no rune in the shadow world that can bring back the dead forever. She has a secret. I think I know what it is too."

I stare at her. "What do you think she is, she's obviously a shadowhunter, she can carry marks. Emmy's really secretive when it comes to bringing me back, though."

"Clary, I think Emmy is-" She is cut off by Emmy, who is entering the room. "I'll tell you later." She whispers.

Emmy walks over to us. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She asks.

"Babies." I reply.

Cynthia gets up. "Well, I'll let you guys talk, see you later, Clary." She says.

Emerson looks at me. "Are you alright? Do you need Magnus to make a potion for you?"

"He already did, and Jace drew a couple healing runes on me, I'll be fine in the next couple of days." I reply.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were all good."

"I'm fine, I'm just… scared. He knows where I am and he will kill me. Or rape me, but I don't know which is worse." I say.

"Clary, I need to tell you something." Emmy says.

"Sure."

"When I brought you back, you were unconscious. We ran a couple tests on you. Clary, you WERE pregnant at one point in time, you had a miscarriage." She says.

I look at her in shock. "How did I not know?"

"You weren't that far along, maybe a month and a half." She tells me.

"I hate to say this, but I'm kind of glad that I had a miscarriage. What would have been wrong with the baby. I mean, what happens if siblings… reproduce?" I ask.

"The genes of siblings are extremely similar which can increase the occurrences of genetic defects. The purpose of breeding is to create stronger offspring by using a variation of genes different from yours. Some real life examples of this can be found in the past, when pioneers decided to settle in the Appalachian mountains they became isolated from the rest of society. As a result it was typical of them to marry into their family and experience defects such as mental disorders or physical deformation." She explains.

"So, the child most likely wouldn't have been born… normal?"

"Well, Shadowhunter genes are a bit different, the MOST common possibility is a disease called Thrombocytopenia. It's a lack of platelets in the blood stream. One small cut, say from a cat, can cause them to bleed to death. The kid's life would have been hell." She says.

"Then I suppose it's for the best." I say.

"Yeah. Don't worry about Sebastian too much, Clary. We won't let him take you anywhere." Em tells me. I believe her.

**A/N DRAMA! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know wat you want me to write! Love ya! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9 Problems

**A/N Over 50 reviews!? I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I looked through all the comments, and there isn't a single negative one! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this story! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Clary PoV**

**(the next day)**

I wake up in my bed in the infirmary. I had the worst night's sleep possible last night. It was a COMPLETE repeat of what happened during those months with Sebastian. Every. Single. Detail. From my kidnapping, to my death. I take deep breaths and look around the infirmary. There is a figure standing at the window.

"Hello?" I say.

The shadow turns around and I see Anderson, Emmy's father. He looks different. His eyes glow more, they are now more of a copper than his usual soft brown. Then I realize something. He has no runes. "Hi, Clary." He says.

"Hey, Anderson." I say.

"I can see your confusion. You have noticed I no longer have Runes, am I correct?" He asks. I nod. "The odds, sadly, weren't in my favor. The transformation wasn't too bad. It's just hard getting used to being a Werewolf, I suppose."

"You could talk to Luke." I say.

"Who's Luke?"

"My Step-Dad. He was a Shadowhunter, but he got bit years ago in Idris, during a fight with a pack. He turned, and he's living a pretty normal life with my Mother."

"I'll think about it." He looks me in the eyes. "I heard about what happened with Jonathan. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I reassure. "Just… disturbed, I guess."

"We'll keep you safe, now, just be careful."

"I can handle myself." I say coldly.

"You are over-confident, Clary, that can be a fatal flaw." He warns.

"Whatever, I'm nineteen years old and trained. I am completely willing to kill him too, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that you will turn into your sixteen year old self again, and jump into situations you cannot handle."

"Like you? You decided that it was a fantastic idea to go kill some rogue Werewolves, and look where you ended up…" I trail off when I see the look in his eyes.

"You need to watch what you say. I'm still having problems controlling my temper. Keep quiet about that, unless you want to be a Werewolf too." He says.

"Just go, Anderson, I don't want to talk right now."

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid, Clary." He says as he walks away.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I am in the kitchen, alone, until Emmy walks in. "Hey." I say.

"Hi, I didn't know you were in here. You're supposed to be in the infirmary." Em says.

"I hate it in there, and I was hungry."

"Well, since you're here, let's talk."

"About?"

"Are you going to tell Jace?" She asks.

"About my almost nonexistent pregnancy? No." I tell her.

"Why? I think he deserves to know."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Emmy."

"Clary, he's your boyfriend. He should know!"

"I don't want to tell Jace, and I don't have to!"

"You were pregnant! Clary, that's a big deal, no matter whose child it was!" She shouts.

"No one needs to know! Leave it, Emerson!" I yell back.

"If you don't want anyone to know your 'big secret', you may want to keep it down." Isabelle says. She's leaning against the door frame. "Now what are you guys fighting about?"

"Nothing." I say.

"Clary was pregnant with Sebastian's child, and she doesn't want to tell Jace." Em says.

I grab her shoulder and step on her foot so she falls. She lands on the ground with a thump. "Shut up, Emmy!" I say.

"Clary! You were pregnant with your brother's child, that's serious Incest! I mean, I knew he, you know… but I thought he would be more careful." Isabelle says. "Emerson is right, you should tell Jace."

"Why? It's not important." I reply.

"It may not be to you, but it is to him. Everything about you is important to him, Clary. This is another part to your story, and what happened to you, hurts him too." Iz tells me.

"She's right, Clary." Emmy agrees.

"Fine, I'll tell Jace later." I say.

"Tell me what later?" I look up and see Jace standing behind Iz, who looks like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Go ahead." Em says.

"How am I supposed to say this? Isabelle, you're good with guys, how do I say it." I ask.

"I wouldn't say 'good' is the correct term. My boyfriend is missing, and I'm standing here, perfectly content." She replies.

"Spit it out, Clary." Jace urges.

"I was, uh, pregnant. With Sebastian's child at one point in time. I don't know why it's so important for me to tell you this." I say.

Jace stares at me for what feels like hours. "Pregnant?" He finally says.

"But I had a miscarriage." I quickly add.

"So the bastard gets you pregnant, his own SISTER, and then hits you so much that you have a miscarriage." He states.

"It's not a big deal, Jace, this happened over three years ago." I say.

"Not a big deal? Clary, do you know what kind of damage a miscarriage can do to your body?" He says.

"No, I don't, I'm not a doctor, Jace."

"I want Magnus to check you out. If you were damaged too much, you might not be able to have kids."

I feel something inside of me drop, but I stand my ground. "I don't need to see Magnus."

"Yes you do. If you want to fight about this, I got all night."

We fight back and forth for almost an hour. Isabelle and Emerson stand there looking somewhat amused. I glare at them occasionally. I know I won't win this fight, so I finally give up. Jace goes to get Magnus and tells me to stay here. I sit on the kitchen counter. "Thanks for the help, guys." I say sarcastically.

"No problem, but you need to be more persuasive next time." Emmy says.

"Yeah, just because he's your boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to do everything he says." Isabelle tells me.

"Whatever…" I reply. No one speaks until Jace and Magnus come in.

"Alright, Clary. We are going to go into the infirmary. Everyone else, stay here. This will only take a few minutes." Magnus says. We walk down to the infirmary together, and I am beginning to feel nervous. What if I'm not okay? I throw the thought out of my mind and we don't speak until we arrive. "Lie down." He commands. I do as I'm told and I lay down. Magnus pulls my shirt up a little, and I flinch. He notices, "Clary, I'm not going to hurt you, just relax and let me work." I nod and close my eyes. I feels pressure on my lower stomach area, then I gasp. I feel a sharp pain in my Uterus.

"Magnus! Somethings wrong." I say.

"Yes, there is, now I want you to relax. I may need to summon a Silent Brother."

"Tell me what's wrong first." I demand.

"One of your ovaries are damaged and your Uterus isn't looking too good either. Sebastian must have hit you harder that you thought. Most miscarriages wouldn't cause THAT much damage. It's not life threatening, but if we don't get this fixed, you won't be able to go through conception again." He tells me. I just stare at him. "If I had told you this three years ago, you would have started to cry." He adds.

"Magnus, I have been through Hell and back, I don't think I have anymore tears to shed."

**A/N Clary… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! In the next one, you gets to find out what Emerson REALLY is! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10 What are You?

**A/N Hey guys! I'm really excited about this chapter because you FINALLY find out what Emerson is! Also, A LOT more drama in this chapter involving Sebastian… the bastard. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Clary PoV**

"Do you want me to summon a Silent Brother? I know you are trying to avoid them." Magnus asks me.

"No, I want to see Emmy, and her only. Don't let anyone is but her. Jace will only panic, and the same goes for Isabelle and my Mom. Only you and Em are allowed in here, okay?" I tell him.

"Alright, but this is important, Clary." He says.

"Just go get Emmy." I demand.

He leaves me to get my parabatai. I get lost in my thoughts. What is Emmy? Who is she really? When we exchanged our marks, I felt something… different. I know when you get a parabatai, you will feel strange at first. But it almost hurt. Magnus comes back in, Emmy on his tail.

"I explained everything to her." He says.

"I'm glad I forced you to tell Jace now. I didn't even think about the effects of a miscarriage." She says.

Before I can stop myself, I ask her. "What are you, Em?"

"Clary, we have talked about this before. Just think." She tells me.

Magnus looks at me strangely, but I ignore him. "I can't my head around it. Just tell me. Please. I deserve to know."

"Let me show you instead." Emmy walks over to me and places her hands on my stomach. She moves them around until a gentle light orange glow begins to shine from her fingertips. My eyes widen. I look at Magnus. Curiosity written all over his face. Emmy removes her hands from my stomach. "You shouldn't have any problems with having kids now, Clary." She says coolly.

"Warlock." Magnus says. "That's im-"

"Impossible, I know." Em interrupts.

"They're infertile, and Shadowhunter blood is always dominant." I say.

"That's true for Vampires, Werewolves, and Faeries, but there has never been a Shadowhunter-Warlock before, as far as I know." She says.

"It's happened before, a friend of mine, Tessa, she was a strange kind of Warlock. She married a Shadowhunter. They had children, who could carry marks, but they had strange abilities. Like their mother." Magnus says. "Did your father ever, and don't take offense to this, sleep around?"

"My mother and father have an… interesting relationship, I wouldn't be surprised if he had at one point." She says.

"Tessa Gray…" Magnus remarks. "You look a bit like her, you have the same face, but different hair and eyes. You're stubborn, but fierce, like Clary over here. The same personality as Tessa. She never seemed like the type to sleep with a married man, though. Perhaps she didn't know."

"My 'mother' never really accepted me, and I never understood why. I guess I know now. Why didn't my mother keep me?" She asks.

"Tessa died about thirteen years ago, in a battle between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. She was accused of being a traitor on both sides and she was killed by a Faerie Knight. She was a sweet thing, I think that was the first time that I had cried in years." Magnus says.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Emmy?" I ask.

"It was illegal for me to bring you back to life, I couldn't risk it." She explains.

"That's Necromancy. It goes against one of the most important rules in the Downworlders laws. You could be killed for that. Then again, you did bring back one of the most important Shadowhunters in the world, so they may be kinder to you. IF they ever find out." Magnus winks at Emmy and she smiles. She turns to me.

"So, Clary, do you want to have a kid?"

"Why do you ask?" I question.

"You seem like the motherly type."

"Probably… I just think I would screw up some how. Or Jace would." I say.

"Awww…. you plan on having kids with Jace?" She asks.

I turn red and they both laugh.

**A/N Sorry that this was a shorter chapter guys, I'll update tomorrow! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	11. Chapter 11 How is that Possible?

**A/N Hello my lovely peoples. You guys really enjoyed the last chapter! Sebastian will show up once again in this chapter. Some stuff goes down, so… enjoy?**

**Clary PoV**

I feel incredibly weak. Emmy said it was a side effect of the healing and it's normal, but something doesn't feel right. I stand up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. I fall the minute I stand up. Something is definitely wrong. I crawl back into my bed. I begin to get a hammering headache. Sebastian is in my head again. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Aren't you confused?" He replies.

"About what?" What game is he playing?

"About why you couldn't even stand up. Your parabatai friend told you that you would be fine when you woke up. Now you can't even stay on your own two feet."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Of course you think it's nothing, because you don't want to hear the truth."

"And what would that be?" I question.

"Your friend is too strong, Clarissa."

"What?"

"That little healing trick she pulled yesterday, it healed more that just you. It also healed the once existent life inside you." Sebastian tells me.

My eyes widen. "That's impossible!" I yell.

"So is a Warlock-Shadowhunter, yet that still exists, have fun being a mother, because my work here is done."

The pounding feeling in my head is gone, now I just feel panic. I half run, half crawl, to the Institutes dining area. I run in to see Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Aubrey, and Emmy. Where's Cynthia?

"Clary! What the hell?" Em says.

"Em, we have a problem. A big problem." I reply.

"What is going on?"

"Emmy you are too strong."

"What do you mean?"

"Emmy, when you healed me, you brought non-existent life, back." I whisper.

"Clary, you don't mean-" She says slowly, but I cut her off.

"I'm pregnant." I say so only she can hear.

"But- y-you had…" She trails off.

"Sebastian wanted this, that's why he came back. This… THING is not going to be messed up or disabled. It is going to be too powerful to handle." I say.

"What are we going to do?" She asks.

"I'm going to talk to all the girls. Do NOT tell Jace." I say.

"Alright."

"Okay, ladies. We are going to my room right now. No questions asked. Someone go find Cynthia and Maryse. I will call my mom. This is a GIRLS ONLY talk. Actually, Magnus is an exception. Jace, Alec… you go kill a demon or something. Or eat food. I don't care! Just do something." I say.

"What's going on, Clary?" Iz asks.

"You will find out if you do as I say." I reply.

Isabelle goes to find her mom. Aubrey, to find Cynthia. Em and I are having a stare down with the boys. Jace breaks the silence.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks.

"Nothing." I reply. I grab Emmy's hand and walk to my room.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

Isabelle, Cynthia, Aubrey, Maryse, Emmy, Magnus, My Mom, and I are all in my room. Everyone is staring at me, waiting for an explanation. I begin to talk, "Okay, everyone here is confused, except for Emmy. I'm going to put this short, sweet, and to the point. I'm pregnant."

Everyone looks at me in shock. My mother looks mortified. "Clary!" She shouts.

"And not with Jace's child." I finish.

"Will you quit building the suspense, and tell us what happened?" Aubrey says.

"When I was with Sebastian, he got me pregnant. I didn't know at the time that I was. Emmy found out that I had had a miscarriage. Magnus checked me out to see if I had any damage to my body from it." I say and look at Magnus.

"She had a severely damaged ovary and her Uterus was faring too well either." He says. He looks at Emmy, "Then Emerson healed her."

Everyone immediately looks at Em. "Care to explain yourself?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm half Warlock, Half Shadowhunter. I'm not going to explain further. I brought Clary back after she died. I know it's Necromancy, but she was too important to lose. I healed her the other day, so she could have children in the future, but I was not aware at how powerful I was." She says, her voice wavering at the end.

"Emmy accidently brought my unborn child back. This is what Sebastian wanted. It's not her fault, so don't get mad at her. I'm going to be honest, I'm scared to death and I have no idea what to do." I say.

My mother speaks up. "I suppose that you are going to have to learn how to control it. It's going to be hard. The demon instincts will kick in before the angel ones. Train it to be good. It will be difficult, but not impossible. I'm going to tell you this, Clary, you know I wouldn't be dishonest with you after last time. You have a good reason to be scared."

"We will be able to help you, Clary, but I don't know how much of a use we would be." Maryse tells me.

"I know what it feels like to be pregnant with a part demon child. It hurts more than it should, the same goes for an angel child." My Mom says.

"We will all be there for you, but you can't keep this a secret from Jace, or Alec for that matter. They will be more of a help to you than you know." Magnus advises.

"He's right, Clary." Isabelle agrees.

"I will tell Jace when I feel ready to. This is a lot to take in for me and I need to learn how to handle it. But I know one thing, if I want Sebastian to stay away from me for good, I need to protect this child with my life." I say.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

After everyone left my room, I locked the door. I sat on my bed and balled my eyes out. There was too much stress and panic for me to handle. Eventually, I calmed down and began to draw. I drew my mother and Luke standing together, holding hands. For some reason, I felt envious. They have the future I would never have. A happy one.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Love ya! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12 Runes

**A/N Okay, so there is a one month time skip in this chapter just so that this story can have a little more action, drama, and, of course, romance. There is a Clace moment in this chapter! YAY! I'm super excited to write about Clary and Cynthia's pregnancies! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Clary PoV**

**(One Month Later)**

I still haven't gotten the nerve to tell Jace that I am pregnant. I'm not showing yet, and I probably won't start showing for another month or so. Cynthia's stomach is fairly large and she's about four and a half months in. I'm only a month. Cynthia has showed me a huge amount of support. She promises me I will make a fantastic mother and I shouldn't worry too terribly much. I just need to train the child to use its Angel instincts, opposed to its demon ones.

I'm still distressed over one thing though. Simon. We haven't been able to track him or Sebastian. Isabelle is putting her, 'I don't really care...' face on. I know she cares though. Her and Simon have been together for three years. I have been here for nearly two months now and I still haven't seen him. Maybe I never will.

I am walking down to the library to meet Cynthia, she found out the gender of her baby today and I can't wait to find out. When I open the doors, I see her sitting on a chair, reading a book. She looks up from her page and smiles at me.

"Hey." I chirp.

"Hi, Clary." She replies.

"So, did you find out today?" I ask.

"I'm having twins!"

"What? I thought that happened every other generation?"

"Yeah, it's every generation in my family. My mom has a twin sister. I have a twin sister. Now my children are twins." She tell me.

"So are the identical?"

"Well, considering that's the type that runs in my blood, yes."

"Boys or Girls?"

"Boys. I'm going to need your help. I have no idea how to handle boys."

"No problem. Are you disappointed? I knew you wanted a girl." I ask.

"These aren't the only kids I'll be having, Clary. I'll get a girl in the future. Hopefully, anyways."

I laugh. "Well, if I end up having a girl, I'm going to need you to help me."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

I roll my eyes. "Your kids don't have a mixture of Angel AND Demon blood. Wait a second. This child won't be a Faerie, will it?"

"I don't think so, Shadowhunter blood always dominates over fairy blood, also you didn't have the baby with a Faerie."

"God, I hope you're right, because I do NOT want to have a Faerie child. Hell, I don't even want a normal baby!"

"I won't be too bad, Clary, just think positive things." She says.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, marrying Jace or something. Whatever you're into." She winks at me.

"No! I mean, I don't think I'm going to be doing any of that, anytime soon…"

"Just you wait." She tells me, "Now I'm eating for three, so will you help me make dinner?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Sure, but I can't guarantee sardines and ice cream for you."

She laughs. "I'm over that phase."

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

After dinner, I go back to my room and draw. A word kept coming to my mind earlier, and I have no idea what it means. I've never heard it before, but it may be latin. The word is Otium. I close my eyes and draw blindly. When I reopen my eyes, I see a rune. A new one. I quickly grab my steal and trace the new found rune, on my fore arm. I suddenly feel all my stress and pain melt away. I feel relaxed. What does Otium mean? I leave my room to find Emmy. I walk up to her bedroom door and knock. She opens the door almost immediately.

"What's up?" She asks.

"I have a question." I say.

"And that would be?"

"What does Otium mean?"

"It means Peace in Latin, why?"

"I created a new rune. It basically relieves stress as far as I can tell. It puts you into an almost high mood. It's a nice effect, but I don't know what would happen if it was over used."

"You should create runes more often, Clary. Can you make one that curls my hair for me?"

"You're ridiculous, Em. No, I can't make a rune that curls your hair. The runes just come to me when I need them, I guess. I can't explain it, and I don't feel like talking right now, I just wanted to know what it meant. Thank, by the way." I say.

"No problem. Sleep well."

"You too." I reply. I walk back to my room and crawl into my bed, my rune lulling me to sleep.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I wake up to someone knocking on my door. I open it to see Jace, standing in his gear. "We are going to fight a demon, go get ready." He demands.

I'm about to do what he says, then I remember the baby. I don't want Sebastian to come back and I need to protect it. "I don't want to, Jace." I complain.

"Clary, when was the last time you fought a demon?"

"Well, one had been practically living in my head for about two weeks, that took a lot of effort to fight off. Does that count?"

"No, now get in you gear."

"No." I cross my arms over my chest to show my stubbornness.

"Clary. Do as I say."

"I don't have to fight a demon if I don't want to."

"You are just like you were three years ago…" He says under his breath.

I want him to stop asking me. "CYNTHIA!" I yell. I hear a door open and see Cynthia appear in the hallway. She walks into my room.

"By the Angel, Clary, you have the lungs of a whale." She teases.

"Shut up and tell Jace to go away." I command.

"Why?" She asks.

"He's trying to make me fight a demon and I don't want to."

"I don't see any problems with it." She says. I give her a look that clearly says 'I can't!'. Her eyes show understanding. I think she forgot I was pregnant. I knew she was forgetful, but really? "Oh, actually, I need help with baby stuff. Sorry, Jace, I'm two years older than you, I automatically get full ownership."

"This is ridiculous…" He says.

"Go fight your stupid demon and be home by dinner." I tell him.

"No problem, Mom." He teases. I grab him by the collar and kiss him.

Cynthia makes a gagging noise. "That's my que to leave."

She exits my room and I smile into the kiss. Jace does as well. We kiss for a few minutes and I finally pull back. "Sorry, but seducing me won't kill demons." I joke.

"I wish it did, my life would be much more enjoyable." He winks at me.

I roll my eyes, "Go kill your demons, you perv." I shove him out of my room and close the door. I fall back onto my bed and go into a dreamy state, in which I think of no one, but Jace.

**A/N AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW CLACE! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review your ideas! I look at every review I get and consider all your guys feedback! Love ya! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13 Prego

**A/N Okay, another time skip, this is only three weeks later though. This is the last time skip for a while. There probably won't be another one until Chapter 15 or so. In this chapter Clary notices something… big,well small,but still big, if you catch my drift ;)! Enjoy the Chapter guys.**

**Clary Pov**

**(Three Weeks Later)**

No. This can't be happening. Not yet! I am looking in my bathroom mirror, and there is a small bump showing through my fitted night shirt. Emmy told me I shouldn't start showing for another two weeks! By the Angel, I'm screwed. I still haven't told the boys and I'm still not ready to. It's small enough that a sweatshirt or a baggy T-Shirt would cover it. I yell, "Isabelle!"

Isabelle runs into my room, Alec following her. Alec. Damn it, Isabelle. "Clary, are you alright?" Iz asks.

"Get your brother out of here. Now." I demand.

Alec looks at me in confusion. "Why do I need to leave? What are you guys keeping from Jace and I?"

"Just get out!" I yell.

Alec stands his ground though. "No. Tell me what's going on."

I look at Isabelle. I was smart enough to put a too-large shirt on. I whisper in her ear. "I'm showing."

I see shock spread over her face. Then panic. Isabelle's panicking? "What!? You weren't supposed to for another half month!" She states loudly.

"You weren't supposed to what?" Alec asks.

"Clary, can I see?" Iz asks.

"In front of him?" I respond.

"He would've found out anyways."

"Fine…" I sigh and lift up my shirt.

Alec stares at my bare stomach and Isabelle gasps. "That's not normal. You look like you're three months in! You are almost Cynthia's size!" She tells me.

"The strange thing is, I wasn't showing at all yesterday. My stomach, or should I say baby, grew over night." I inform.

"You're pregnant!" Alec yells. He almost looks angry.

"No shit." I reply.

"Please tell me it's Jace's." He pleads. I look at my feet. He shakes his head. "By the Angel, Clary. Whose is it?"

I feel like I'm about to cry, but I refuse to. I need to put a brave face on. "It's Sebastian's." I say quietly, but he still heard me.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not, now I haven't told Jace, yet. I will later today, I just don't want you to tell him. I don't want to explain how it happened either. Iz can tell you that. Just go and leave me alone."

They both leave and I lay down on my bed. I stare at my ceiling while my stomach throbs. My mother said both demon and angel pregnancies are more difficult than regular Shadowhunter ones. She wasn't kidding.

**[Page Break] [Page Break] **

I am sitting on Isabelle's bed in her room next to Emmy. Izzy is pacing back and forth in front of us. Shouldn't I be the one that's nervous? There's something wrong with Isabelle. I can tell. No one else is this worried about me. Not even my mom. I speak up after a long silence. "Will you quit pacing? You're making me nervous."

"When are you going to tell Jace? He's your god damn boyfriend, Clary! I know you are having problems trusting people lately, but this is ridiculous! We all have secrets, but some of them need to be told." Iz says.

"I'll tell Jace after dinner. It's not as easy as you think! How would you feel if you had to tell Simon that you're pregnant with Alec's baby!" I respond.

"My baby is Simon's!" She shouts.

I stare at her. What did she just say? She looks like she regrets saying it though. After about five minutes of silence, I pipe up. "Is everyone pregnant? The only young girls here that aren't pregnant are Em and Aubrey. Isabelle, how long have you known?"

"I'm two months in. I'm farther along than you, Clary, but I'm not showing."

"Alec is going to kill you. You mated with a Vampire!"

"You think I don't know that!? Clary, I'm pretty sure Cynthia is the only one who is feeling confident about her pregnancy, and she's having twins!"

"You should have told us earlier Isabelle…" I say.

"Listen to what she said, Clary." Emerson says. "We all have secrets."

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

Iz and I agreed that we would tell both Jace and Alec about our pregnancies after dinner in the library. A little pressure has been taken off of me now that Alec knows, but not much. Everyone is at the dinner table eating right now having a normal conversation. Isabelle and I are the only ones that stay quiet. I'm wearing a sweatshirt that still fits me, but hides my bump. I wasn't as small as I thought, or it grew during the day. Either way it's not normal, but what do you expect from a demon-angel-Shadowhunter baby? I notice Izzy is shaking a little next to me. I grab her hand and give her a reassuring look. She gives me a weak smile in response. The next ten minutes are torcherous and I don't let go of Iz's hand.

After everyone finishes, Isabelle and I walk up to Jace and Alec. "Meet us in the library in ten minutes." I say.

**[Sorry… Another Page Break] [Page Break]**

We go to the Library a few minutes early to gather our confidence. I honestly feel bad for Izzy. Her baby's father is missing somewhere with my babies father… and Uncle. The whole situation gives me shivers.

"Are you nervous?" Isabelle asks.

"Yes, of course I am." I reply.

"Good, I'm not the only scared one." She says. We remain in a nervous silence for the next three minutes.

Jace and Alec walk in. "What's going on?" Jace asks.

I grab Izzy's hand, and in unison we say:"I'm Pregnant."

Alec looks at Iz with shock. Jace's eyes gleam with accusation. Betrayal. "Clary, we never had…" He trails off.

"It's Sebastian's." I say quickly to avoid a fight.

"What? How is that even possible?"

I explain to him what happened, but throughout the story Alec doesn't take his eyes off Isabelle. After I finish telling them what happened, I add, "I just didn't want you to leave me."

"Why would I leave you when it wasn't even your fault? I wouldn't leave you even if it WAS your fault. I love you, Clary. Nothing can change that. Sebastian, especially, can't change that. I just wish you had told me earlier." He responds.

Relief flow through my body. Then Alec's gaze turns cold on Iz. "Now you were just irresponsible. Imagine what Mom and Dad will think. They'd be pissed off anyways, but when they find out the father is a Vampire, you will never hear the end of it." Alec says with a cruel tone of voice.

"I don't need to be reminded, Alec. I wouldn't be surprised if the disowned me. They'll see me as a family disgrace." She replies quietly.

I can't listen to this anymore. "Shut up! Both of you! Iz we are going shopping."

"It's almost ten at night, Clary." She says,

"Not on the West Coast." I reply as I pull her towards the Portal room. I hear Jace laughing distantly and I smile.

**A/N Soooo….. It's a prego party! Woo! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and give me ideas! Feel free to PM me anytime! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **


	14. Chapter 14 Baby

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately guys! I am NOT cancelling this story! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Clary PoV**

I'm standing in the bright green grass fields of Alicante. There's no one around me. I am alone. I walk around and notice something, my stomach is flat again. I panic. Sebastian will kill me! When did I have a miscarriage? If that's what happened. What else could have happened? I sit on the grass and wait. For what? I don't know. I see a figure off in the distance and as they come closer I see who it is. Sebastian. Who else would come? He is holding a knife that is the length of my forearm. It's not a seraph or long blade, it's just a knife. A regular, completely mundane, knife. "You have failed me." He says. "It was an accident." I reply, coldly. "Well that accident will only cause you more pain." He launches on top of me and begins to remove my pants. Then I wake up. Screaming. Isabelle and Cynthia come charging into my room. What can I say? Pregnant women look out for each other.

"By the Angel, Clary, again." Isabelle says with mock annoyance.

"I'm so sorry that I can't control my subconscious self." Sarcasm drips in my voice.

"Stop it, both of you." Cynthia says. Her stomach has gotten quite large, she's six months pregnant with twins and she looks like she could give birth at any second. "Jonathan again?"

"Yes." I reply. "I think he may return when I give birth. The second I see him, I'll kill him."

"I don't doubt that." Cynthia says.

"Do you think he'll… take it?" Iz asks. I nod, sadly.

"But, I refuse to let him take it away from me."

"Do you feel a connection with it? Like a normal mother would?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes, I do, no matter how wrong it is, this thing inside me is my child." I look at both of them. "And I am its mother."

"You love it, don't you?" Iz asks.

"I don't know, but I will have to love it eventually." I reply.

Isabelle suddenly sits on the ground and puts her head in her hands. "I know I have been putting on my brave face lately, but I'm scared to death, honestly. Not about the baby, I hunt demons for fun, a baby is nothing. I'm just worried about Simon. As far as we know, Sebastian still has him."

"I don't think he does, he promised to leave us all alone as long as I keep the baby safe."

"And since when has your brother been trustworthy?" Cynthia says.

"If he wants something, he will do anything." I say. "He wants the baby, but he's not going to get that. This baby is mine, and mine alone. He can not touch it, not without me ripping his face apart and murdering him, at least."

"At least?" Iz says.

"It could be worse, I could gouge out his eyes and cut out his heart."

"Morbid much?"

"You would feel the same way if you were in my position." I say. I look at Cynthia, "I would much rather be a single mother having twins, or a mother with a missing father. Anything would be better than having your brother's child. Giving birth to your own niese or nephew, but they will still be your daughter or son. Try putting yourself in my position."

"I don't think I can, not without feeling really awkward around Alec…" Isabelle trails off.

"You can deal with it." I say harshly.

"Clary, are the hormones getting to you?" Cynthia asks.

I nod. "I'm sorry, I'm just really on edge."

Isabelle shrugs. "Who can blame you?"

"I need to talk to Magnus, my stomach is growing faster than usual and I need to know an exact due date. I don't really want to be eating my dinner, having a conversation, then BOOM! The next thing to know, I'm screaming." I say.

"Yeah, I don't how I would feel about that, 'Hey Clary, can you pass the Chow Mein, oh wait, nevermind, your water just broke.'" Iz says.

I almost smile at this. "But seriously, I look as big as Cynthia and she's having twins!"

"I take offence to that." Cynthia says. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to attempt to go back to sleep, wish me luck."

"Goodnight Clary." Isabelle says yawning. She leaves. Cynthia lingers, though.

"Clary," She says,

"Are you sure you only have one child?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"I would have Magnus check that out too."She winks at me and leaves.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

I'm in the infirmary laying down on a bed, Magnus is next to me, staring at me curiously. After a few minutes, he speaks.

"Somethings not right…"

"What?" I ask.

"You're right, you are entirely too large for how far along you are, but I suspect it's because of the clashing Demon and Angel blood. That or you have about five kids in there." He says.

"FIVE!" I shout.

"I'm kidding. I'm pretty sure you only have one in there, but who knows, lately you have been full of surprises." He teases.

"You're stressing me out, Magnus." I say.

"Sorry, It's in my nature. Now if you don't mind, I need to… uh…" He hesitates.

"Need to what?" I ask.

"Look… down there…" He says quietly. I look at him with wide eyes, then I realize I have no choice.

I nod slowly. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Clary, I'm the one who will be delivering your baby, I'll be looking there for who knows how long, when you go into labor." He says.

"I said make it quick _now_."

"Fine." He says. He pulls my hospital-like gown up and studies my… area. He looks up at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"Clary, do not panic, but you are dilated." He tells me.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"I mean you are going-" He is interrupted by my scream. I feel my lower stomach clench and I gasp. I'm having a contraction, but not a normal one. Magnus finishes his sentence. "-into labor."

"What?!" I scream.

"This baby was growing faster than we thought. You were only pregnant for three months." He walks over to me. "Clarissa, I can not leave you alone while you are in labor, so you will either have to deliver this baby with only me in this room, or you are going to have to scream really loud to get someones attention."

I nod, there are tears streaming down my face now. I feel an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach again. I will be having another contraction soon. "How loud do you want me to scream?" I say breathily, trying to lighten the mood.

"I want you to scream bloody murder." He smirks.

"You might want to cover your ears then." I say as my contraction begins. I scream louder than I thought possible, not because Magnus told me to, because I feel as if I'm going to be ripped in half. I hear footsteps from outside and Emerson charges in.

"Wha-" She begins.

"No time for questions. Go get Maryse right now, then get everyone else." Magnus demands. She nods and runs off. Magnus holds my hand. "Clary, I'm not going to tell you this will be easy, or that it won't hurt, because I hate lying, but I can tell you one thing, you'll be one hell of an amazing mother." He kisses my cheek and I smile.

Maryse comes running in. "What's happening?" She asks.

"Our darling red head is going to labor." Magnus says coolly.

"I knew that baby was growing faster than normal." She says. "I'll go get the utensils." Why does she have to make it sound like she's setting the dinner table? I scream again. Isabelle, Cynthia, Aubrey, and Emerson come rushing into the room.

"Where's Jace?" I ask.

"He's out hunting with Alec." Isabelle replies.

"Of course he had to pick this time to go kill a demon!" I yell.

**A/N Oh. My. Angel. THE BABY IS COMING! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Review! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15 Please Be One

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry about the clumping in the last chapter, I went back and fixed it, so if you want to read it better, you can. So Clary is in labor. Like right now. Fun times! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Clary PoV**

"Izzy can you call Jace and Alec and tell them to come back here right now?" Maryse asks Iz.

She nods and pulls out her phone. "Hey Jace… I need you to come back… Yes right now!... Do as I say Jace Herondale!... Fine, your pregnant girlfriend can give birth without you!... That's what I though, see you soon… Bye." She looks at me. "He's on his way."

I nod and scream again. Emerson and Cynthia are holding my hands. "Can this damn baby start coming out already!?" I yell.

"Clary, you could injure yourself if you start pushing now. You will have to wait about fifteen more minutes." Magnus tells me.

"If Sebastian comes for this baby, someone kill him for me." I say.

"I volunteer." Iz says.

"No you don't." Maryse replies, "He can easily overpower you."

Isabelle mutters something along the lines, "Jace almost killed him." But Maryse shuts her up with a glare.

"God, please let it be one." I say.

"Why would you think it's more than one?" Iz asks.

"Because life is being a pain in the ass right now." I reply. Then I scream again.

**[Page Break] [Page Break]**

It's been fifteen minutes and Jace _still_ isn't here. He's taking his sweet time, isn't he?

"Okay Clary, you need to get ready to push." Magnus says.

"How exactly do you prepare for that?" I ask.

"How should I know? I'm an infertile _man_. Ask Maryse." He says.

"Well?" I say, looking at Maryse.

"You don't prepare, you don't have the chance, it hurts too much." She looks up from the tools she was disinfecting. "I have done that three times, and I was never prepared for it."

"Fantastic confidence booster." I reply. That's when I feel a tugging in my… area. "Magnus!"

"Push Clary, come on!" He replies.

I grip onto Emerson's hand so hard I'm afraid I'll break it. I push, and I feel a pull. "It hurts!" I scream.

"I know, just a couple for pushes, three at most." Magnus tells me.

I push again. Right at that moment, Jace and Alec run in. I'm screaming my head off, Izzy is pacing around the room, Emerson looks like she wants to punch me in the face because I'm crushing her hand, Maryse is watching me nervously, while Cynthia tries to act calm. Where the hell is Aubrey? Jace runs over to me, but I hardly notice him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." He says.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just going to slap you really hard later." I reply.

He looks at Magnus with wide eyes. "She's in pain, Jace, and she's taking her agony out on you. Now one more push and your done Clary."

"For the record, I mean that literally." I say before I push again. Then I feel almost everything slip out of me. _Almost_. "Magnus, somethings wrong."

I hear a cry fill the room and for a moment I'm relieved, until I remember my current issue. "What do you mean? Oh and it's a girl." He says.

I smile. "That's great, but seriously, somethin-" I scream. Another contraction?

"Clary, you may have been right about having more than one child." Magnus says.

"What!? Like I said, life has been a real pain in the ass!" I yell out. I push four more times and this time, everything slips out. But no cry fills the room. I look at Magnus with wide eyes. "Please don't tell me it's still born."

"It's not, well, _He's_ not, but close enough. Maryse help me over here."

"This happened with Alec, don't worry Clary, he'll be fine." She reassures me.

I look at Jace. "Relax. You just went through a lot." He tells me.

That's when I hear another cry and I almost sob in relief. "Thank the Angel." I say. I look at Isabelle and she that she is carrying my daughter… and niece. I shake the thought away and smile.

"What's her name?" She asks.

I look at her, shocked. "I didn't get to choose one yet."

"Oh, can I help?" She asks excitedly. I nod. "Yes!"

"Any ideas?" I ask.

"Faith." She says.

"I think that would be a better middle name." I reply.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, whatever. You come up with a better name."

I think back to my studies on the Angels. I always found one of their names lovely. "Alena." I tell.

She looks at me with surprise and so does Jace. "You know your stuff." Iz says. "What's her last name? You have about four choices."

"And those would be?"

"Morgenstern, Fairchild, Herondale, or Lightwood." She replies. I blush when she says the last two names.

"No offence to you guys, but I'm going with Fairchild. I think it'll piss Sebastian off."

"Yes, because that's just what we want." Jace says.

"Oh shut up. Now for the boy." I say as Maryse walks in with him in her arms. "I like Javan."

"He's the guardian Angel of Greece. Why that name?" Jace asks.

"It's a nice name, but so is Uriel. It's also fitting." I say.

"Even I don't know that one." Jace replies.

Maryse steps in. "Uriel is the angel of the month September and also Creativity. I'm honestly not surprised you chose that name with your love for art." She looks outside. "And it is September as well. The 17th." (A/N That was my due date, but I was born six days late.)

"I left Las Vegas five months ago." I look at Emerson. "Who's taking care of the Institute?"

"Mom, Dad, and Jack went back. Jack needed to start training, so they came back." She replies.

"Geez, I forgot he was eleven already." I reply.

"You do realize he has the biggest crush possible on you." She tells me.

I laugh at the thought. "Great, I was trying to play big sister, but that didn't work out."

"Okay, you guys can chat later, but Clary I need their exact names so I can send the records to the Clave." Maryse says.

"Alena Faith Fairchild and Uriel Javan Fairchild." I say.

**A/N I was not planning on her having twins, it kind of just happened. Whoops! R&R PLZ! Love ya! BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
